Arc of the Ultimates
by NekoShade
Summary: A threat far worse than the Grimm has Ozpin on edge. With no other option, he establishes the Ultimates Program to train a select few students to handle the situation. At the same time, the son of the Arc family returns after years of having been pronounced dead. Beacon will never be the same once the Ultimates take it by storm.


**So I'm not** completely caught up in RWBY. I actually haven't watched it in a while. I think I stopped at the first episode of the last season, and I skipped a lot before that. Whenever they had to defend the train from Grimm and met the lady that looked like Kitara from Legend of Korra. Someone knows what I'm talking about.

Anywho, here's my lot in the RWBY fanfiction centering around Jaune and his merry ladies (and men). So to be absolutely up front and clear about this story, like I do with my other stories, I'm going to let you know what to expect.

This is going to be a poly story, or more resembling of a harem story. Do not ask me to add people to the harem just for the sake of adding them. However, there are a few characters that I will debate putting in, and SUBSTANTIAL REASONING AND EXPLANATION of why they should be in the relationship could help sway my decision. I'm not 100 percent on every person that will be in the relationship with Jaune, but I will give a list of who, how, and why that I do have right now.

**Ruby**\- She's my favorite character, just beating out Jaune and Nora. I love her quirkiness and from episode 1 I wanted her and Jaune to be a thing. I hate how people portray her innocence as her being a child compared to the others where the 2 year difference honestly wouldn't make such a big difference. Her naivety is a thing, but she is far from ignorant. It's a lot weirder for her to not know about sex at her age.

**Weiss**\- Though I didn't like her at first, she grew on me. Having her realize how wrong she treats others is always fun to play around with. Plus, Jaune wants her, and daddy gets what daddy wants! Honestly, I like her being portrayed as a tsundere. Some of you know I like to torture tsunderes.

**Yang**\- This is a how and why one. I'm still going to have Yang and Blake as a pairing. I initially didn't care for the Bumblebee pairing at first, due to Blake running away after the fall of Beacon. However, I won't deny that it gets a bit more fleshed out later. So Yang and Blake will be in the harem, though it may take time. However, I generally love seeing stories where Yang begins to show respect for Jaune and even going from being overprotective of Ruby to seeing her as a rival for Jaune's affection. Even more, I like Jaune getting past her initial mask and getting her to open up to him about things that she would be too 'tough' to show.

**Blake**\- This is probably going to cause the most controversy. I don't ship Jaune and Blake, at all. However, I haven't really seen a single story where them being paired together has been bad. I enjoy reading the pairing now, since all of their interactions are just so damn adorable! My personal feelings for her after the fall of beacon was disdain, but I could understand her moment of cowardice. (Not that it justifies her running away though.) Digressing, I don't understand people's hate for Sun. The character himself could be fine. However, I feel the writers of the show simply failed at capturing his character after the Vytal Festival. He is a product of terrible character development. So I will still have Blake paired with Sun, as well as Yang, AS WELL AS JAUNE! So in essence, Blake gets her own mini-harem as well. (This is a far more complex poly relationship that I'm honestly not sure how to portray, since I haven't seen this big of a dynamic in real life myself.) However, Sun will not have a romantic relationship with Jaune. I'd like to read that pairing, but I'm not keen on writing it myself.

**Pyrrha**\- The first love interest! Honestly, I don't care much for Pyrrha. I don't dislike her at all, but she was so short lived in the series that it's hard to care much for her. Even worse, her personality was so dry that it seemed like Penny had a bigger impact for me. However, I do respect her for being one of the first people to see the potential in Jaune. Her falling for him is something I'm not entirely sold on due to the short amount of development, and Jaune's pretty abysmal portrayal, but it's something that can be easily expanded upon in fanfiction, and fleshed out properly.

**Nora**\- So just like with Blake and her love interests outside of Jaune, I will not be separating Ren and Nora. Renora is my actual favorite pairing just because their dynamic seems perfect to me. They compliment each other and their relationship just seems real and earned. I love them together more than any other pairing in the show. Now in regards to this story, I will be having them both with Jaune as well. I'm not big on Nora's Arc, but I want to try writing it myself to see if it is something I can get behind.

**Ren**\- So yes, Ren will be with Jaune as well and NO HE WILL NOT BE A GIRL. This is fair warning. If you don't like yaoi or M/M bisexual relationships, this immediately is not for you. Personally, this again is a pairing I actually don't care for though, albeit I think I'll like it more if I read it more. The only way I can see Jaune with either Nora or Ren is if Jaune is with Nora AND Ren. Not either or.

So Team RWBY and JNPR are the only one's I know for a fact will be in the relationship.

Up next is a list of people I'm **debating on** but am either not sure if they will make the story too bloated, or I just don't know enough about the characters to add them.

**Velvet**\- I like her, I've read a few stories of her and Jaune that I like, but I just don't know enough about her. I also don't think she is developed enough to warrant copious amounts of screen time. I know little to nothing about the rest of her team so I can't say anything on them.

**Penny**\- I adore Penny and she, even worse than Pyrrha, had little to no actual development. It was like she was there just to let people know characters could and would die. I definitely want to add her, but I'd be biased. Plus since she and Jaune had little to no interactions, there's no baseline for me to go off of. I know I can just make something up, but it'd definitely be abrupt towards the story. I'll most likely be adding her though if I can come up with a way that's not rushed or jarring for her and Jaune to meet. (Edit: I saw that she's alive in the current season so I may need to just suck it up and binge the show.)

**Glenda Goodwitch**\- I don't even know why I'm considering her. Maybe because she's a hard ass and can easily be written as a tsundere, and I'd love to play with her having a masochistic fetish, wanting to be dominated by Jaune. Other than that, I don't have much of a reason to use her. Admittedly, I read a story where she had a mother/son relationship with Jaune that escalated...heheheh.

**Neo**\- I don't understand people's irrational love for her. Someone, PLEASE explain. Otherwise, I've seen a few fics of her dominating Jaune, and I'm kinda sick of them. I'd definitely like to have her here just to be under Jaune, just like with Glenda. I did read several stories that shows her in an adorable light, but I don't know how honest that is to her actual character. I could easily do the same thing and make her a 'good guy in disguise' but I prefer to write characters as is for my first time writing them so I don't become biased later. The only thing I can say is that I like the 'Father-daughter' relationship she seemed to have with Roman. Her attacking Cinder because of it is the only reason I like her at all honestly. Speaking of which…

**Cinder**\- I think I just have a thing for wanting to take uppity, potentially tsundere characters, and making them daddy Jaune's bitches. Having them taken down a peg or two is satisfying. Her killing Pyrrha, which is still a possibility, could make starting a relationship with Jaune almost impossible. It'd be interesting to think of what could happen if she tried to make amends. If Jaune would even forgive her. She could be the first to awaken a sadistic side of Jaune.

**Malachite Twins**\- I don't want to add characters just because I like their design or because I saw a fanficiton that made me see them in a new light. But I saw a fanfiction that made me see them in a new light, just like Neo. I'm debating them but it's honestly only going to be a 'fuck buddy' thing and not an actual relationship with them.

Other characters are debatable, but I either don't care or know enough to have an opinion.

Finally, these are a few characters that **WILL NOT BE IN THE RELATIONSHIP**!

**Salem**\- Just no.

**Raven**\- Hate her guts. It's fine for people to like her for whatever reason, but I don't. Terrible mother. Terrible person. Hope she gets destroyed by her daughter. Literally could only see her as a sex slave for the group.

**Kali**\- Why? Why is this thing at all? I get it from a fetish point of view I suppose, but as a romantic interest for Jaune? No. I have absolutely no problem with Kali, I just don't like the pairing one bit. (Though someone almost got me with a story where they killed off her husband...fuck you guys, don't take advantage of my general acceptance!)

**Winter**\- Simply because I actually do like the Qrow/Winter pairing and don't see enough of it. Until I get my fill of Qrow/Winter, I can't even see them paired with any other characters. I'm sure Qrow wouldn't mind an open or poly relationship, but I doubt Winter would agree to it.

**Qrow**\- Just no.

**Cardin**\- Cardin's not remotely attractive, physically or emotionally. He seems like the perfect punching bag for stories where Jaune has a back bone or is OP (like this story).

**Sun**\- Again, I would like to see a Jaune/Sun pairing in action, but I don't want to be the one to write it first. I'm just not sure on how to do it and I'd end up spending more time thinking how to make it work plausibly than getting actual work done on it. Plus, for this story, it honestly gives me a bit of drama to work with regarding Blake's relationship with Sun, Yang, and Jaune. Lastly, I just don't think Jaune and Sun's personalities match enough to be paired together, at least, without Sun being the top.

I would love to hear your opinions on these things as well, as long as you're mature about it. PM me, and we can chat when I have a chance.

On that note, the last thing I need to say before starting this story is that it will be an OP Jaune story. He's been abused and kicked around enough. Plus, I love stories that make underrated characters, or main characters, god like.

If you're still here, then enjoy the ride to come! Welcome to Arc of the Ultimates.

_**1st Arc- Some Legends are Told**_

_**Chapter 1: Winter is Coming Part 1**_

A shiver went down his spine as he gazed upon the scar in the earth, going further than his eye could see and deeper than he cared to know. The low howls of creatures of old echoed from below, the air stained with a pulsating darkness that crept along his skin. Yet, besides the goosebumps on his skin, he shook with anticipation.

'I'm not weak...' He whispered in his mind.

"JAUNE! DON'T DO IT!" The voice of one of his sisters called out in the distance.

He cursed his luck. He wanted at least a little time to work out a landing strategy. Part of him honestly wanted a chance to think it through, to maybe realize what he was doing wasn't the right thing. But their looks were burned into his memory. The looks of pity and condescension. He was never good enough.

His thoughts didn't persist, however, as the approaching sound of his family forced his decision. Just as they broke the canopy of the forest behind him, he turned and looked them all in the eyes. He saw the tears, in each and every one of their eyes. The sadness. The regret. The fear. But his own eyes at that moment only reflected defiance.

"Jaune..." His mothers voice echoed in the silence. A gasp was heard as Jaune took a step back and let his body fall into the darkness.

"JAUNE!" They all shouted, yet it was too late.

* * *

The funeral had been short. A small gathering of family and friends. A small gathering for people who didn't even truly know him.

The ceremony hadn't taken long as all 7 sisters failed to give words when asked. They all started strong, slowing partway through, and ending in crumpled heaps of tears. Mr. and Mrs. Arc fared no better. It ended up being Winter Schnee to give a full speech on the young man, though her only interaction with him had been a single training session.

A tear escaped the young woman's eye as she spoke to the small crowd. Everyone saw, and everyone felt her pain. Even as she continued to speak with no sign that the salty tear had left a visible stain down her cheek.

"You're weak. You'll never be a hunter."

Those were the words she had spoken to him.

That was the lie she had told him.

Winter wasn't one to lose her cool very easily, or so she thought. A simple training match at his request while her father did business with his. The boy had constantly claimed he wanted to be a great hunter like her and his father. She had thought it'd be better than listening to the boring business drivel her father and his associate discussed.

With wooden swords in hand, they stood in the Arc families small training area in their backyard. He was scrawny, was her first thought. But he held his sword reverse handed with practiced ease. He bounced on his feet and twirled the blade with one hand, which actually impressed her. She let a small smirk grace her features as she took a simple and solid stance herself.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

She found herself flat on her back in a matter of moments.

She blinked, having not known what hit her for a moment. However, the memories of the boys speed made her blush in indignation. She returned to her feet with a serious glare. She had underestimated him, for sure, but would not admit that she had been flattened by a boy several years her junior. Hell, he was probably the same age as Weiss.

Speaking of, she was glad the younger heiress was playing with the other Arc sisters. She wouldn't have been able to live it down if she had saw that.

"You okay in there?" Jaune asked as he bounced on his feet still, a cocky smirk on his face. Winter glared at the boy.

"How old are you again? 6? 7?" She teased. It got the result she wanted as Jaune stopped bouncing with a pout.

"I'm 12." He shot back.

"Oh silly me. You're so short, I thought you were the youngest of your family. Guess that's why I let me guard down. Come, let's continue."

The frown on the boys face let her know she had struck a nerve.

"I'm not short..." She heard him mumble. However, from there, she took advantage of his annoyance and danced around all of his attacks. She spanked his bottom every now and then to tease him more. It worked in riling up the pre-teen and eventually he was so sloppy that Winter simply wasn't enjoying herself any longer.

"Well, that was...underwhelming." She called as Jaune lay on his back, panting heavily.

"No...I'm not...done!" He called and kipped up with a burst of energy. Winter's eyes narrowed as she saw the boys aura flaring around his body.

'That's not possible...' She thought minutely. 'Unless it's a semblence?'

Jaune seemed to vanish before her very eyes and she felt a sharp pain her back as the wooden blade left a red welt on her porcelain white skin. She didn't need to see it to know it was there. However, that hit seemed to snap something in herself as well. Not once, but twice had the boy gotten a 'killing blow' on her. The next several minutes were filled with Winter going all out and decimating the young boy with relative ease.

Relative, because whatever little energy burst he had used actually made him keep up with her for a little bit. She had to push herself to truly win with the ease she expected from the beginning.

It ended like it had earlier with Jaune on his back, but Winter actually panting a bit herself, sweat barely visible on her form and the red welt on her back a clear sign that she did not come out unscathed. The sting of it made her anger flare up again. She looked down at the boy and growled.

She was an Atlesian Officer, albeit, new. At 17 years old, she had almost been bested by a 12 year old that wasn't even in a combat school. It made her blood boil.

"Is that it?" She called out.

The boy looked up and smirked. "Pretty good, huh?"

Winter almost caved at the smile. However, the stinging welt and her own betraying thoughts made her speak before thinking. "No. You were reckless and dead several times over. Look at you, flat on your back."

The smile on his face fell instantly and a clouded look entered his eyes.

"You're weak. You'll never be a hunter."

The moment the words left her mouth she felt like she had made a grave mistake. The boys eyes went from cloudy to dull. He stood without a word and simply made his way back into his home. At the moment, Winter wanted to apologize but just shrugged it off. She waited a bit before heading back in herself, however, she never saw the boy again for the rest of the visit. When she asked about him, everyone simply shrugged or said he was probably moping in his room.

In the present, more tears had joined the others as she remembered her first and only meeting with the boy. He had such a lasting impression on her. But now he was gone. She wouldn't be able to see how much stronger he could become. She wouldn't get a rematch against him.

She wouldn't be able to say sorry.

* * *

Two years after the funeral, Winter retired from the military early. She had rose through the ranks swiftly, pushing herself harder than anyone else. However, the thoughts of the boy never left her psyche. Plenty of times she had seen him in crowds or when out on missions. She knew it wasn't healthy.

So instead of continuing down a path that would probably eventually get her killed, she decided to return home. Specifically for one person.

Weiss.

Winter wasn't ignorant to how things had been progressing with her father and his 'businesses'. She also wasn't ignorant to how the man had been treating Weiss and Whitley.

When she returned home to find her younger sister with a fresh scar over her eye, she almost tore down the Schnee mansion. Especially when she learned it was because her father forced her to fight an Arma Gigas. Luckily for her, a certain headmaster happened to be there as well.

It wasn't Winter's first meeting with Ozpin, and definitely not her first meeting with his escort; Qrow Branwen. The two immediately glared at each other upon coming into each others sights. However, Qrow adorned a smirk that promised Winter a never ending headache. Instead of indulging the man, however, she turned her attention to the white haired main that wasn't apart of her family.

"Ah, Ms. Winter. A pleasure." The headmaster of beacon took a sip of his coffee and extended his opposite hand in greeting. Winter took his hand with a nod.

"The pleasure's mine, though, pray tell what does the headmaster of one of the greatest Huntsmen training academies want with me?"

A glint in Ozpin's eye and a grunt from Qrow made her bristle.

"Oh? I suppose that was quite obvious, though it isn't just you that we're here for." Ozpin answered with a grin.

Jacques slammed a hand on his desk and stood. "FORGET OZPIN! Weiss is one thing, but you will not sink your claws into Winter as well!"

"Weiss? What do you want with Weiss?" Winter grew defensive, her hand subconsciously going for her weapon. Qrow placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, settle down. Don't be like your pops over there and burst a blood vessel." He nodded to the Schnee patriarch whom was turning redder than the apple on his desk. Winter had the grace to let a small smirk form for a moment before sighing and calming down.

Ozpin took another sip of coffee and took a moment to gather his thoughts. "I heard of your departure from the Atlesian Military and wanted to know if you would like a place alongside me at Beacon instead? I understand you are not a student, but it doesn't matter where a Hunter or Huntress hails from, as long as they are capable. You are one of the finest in the world."

"I understand me, but what about Weiss?" Winter didn't care about Ozpins proposal. She had a plan, and if he was suggesting what she thought he was, then it would make things easier. However, she needed to be completely sure and confirm that Weiss would be with her.

"I was also going to offer young Weiss a position in a new program that I've established. An accelerated training program for the young and gifted. It is also the teaching position that I would like to have you aid with."

"I'm in." Winter said immediately. She didn't need to hear the details. She needed to get Weiss away from her abusive and overbearing father and their useless drunk of a mother. She had planned on taking Weiss away from the Schnee manor to live and train with her anyway. Now Ozpin had simply given her exactly what she wanted unknowingly. Or perhaps he did know...

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! YOU ARE NOT TAKING THEM-"

"SILENCE FOOL!" Winter's voice put a frost in the air. "You have no bearing over me any longer. Remember your place, civilian."

Her words made the Schnee head swallow. He wasn't used to being talked back to, especially by his family.

"Unless you want what happened with Weiss and your dust mines getting out to the public, shut the fuck up and listen closely."

The man was an entire new shade of red. His anger was actually making him steam in the cold air Winter had presented. However, he nodded, seeing the terrifying glare in his daughters eyes.

"I will be joining Ozpin at Beacon. However, you will keep this a secret from the public." Winter looked at Ozpin and saw him nod. "I figure having a former Atlas special ops huntress will raise some questions in the media." She turned her attention back to her father. "I'm taking Weiss with me. She needs more training than she could possibly receive here. Keep your mouth shut and things will continue. Even more, I can persuade the media that you aren't a racist bigot against the faunus."

A growl from Qrow let her know he wasn't too keen to hear that about the Schnee head. Ozpin reassuring gaze did little to calm the mans ire. The black haired huntsman grunted and took a swig from a flask that he had pulled from thin air.

"Know this Jacques." Winter continued. "If I hear one word of this getting out, I'll know it was you. And I'll be right back here to ensure that Weiss inherits the family business well before her time. Understood?"

With another gulp, the man nodded. The look in Winter's eyes let him know she wasn't joking. The change in the girl since the funeral of that Arc boy had been glaringly obvious. He wouldn't antagonize her any further.

"Well then. I will be off to let Weiss know about these arrangements." The man spoke his first calm words, though the tremble in his voice and shaking of his hands was testament of his fear.

"Qrow, please aid this senile old man." Winter spoke without looking at the man. Qrow smirked.

"With honor your highness!" He gave a half-assed bow and winked when she shot him a glare. It made him chuckle as she tried to hide the blush on her face.

When the two were gone, she turned to Ozpin.

"What exactly are you planning Ozpin?"

The headmaster moved to look out a window as he seemed to hold a brand new cup of coffee if the steam bellowing off of it was any indication.

"Exactly what I said Ms. Schnee. I will be gathering several young budding hunters for the sake of training them for the future."

"Isn't that already what Beacon does? What are you not telling me?" She walked to stand next to him, gazing out the window at their estate. It reminded her of the Arc estate again. Obviously the Schnee estate was far bigger. The Arc estate was honestly just a large house with a big plot of land surrounding it. But it was far more like a home than the Schnee estate could ever hope to be.

Ozpin stood silently again. Winter fidgeted. She hated it when he did that. "There are threats to this world beyond even the Grimm Ms. Schnee. Threats that I'm afraid normal huntsman will not be able to handle."

"That's foreboding..." Winter mumbled. Ozpin smirked as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He was glad she was able to escape the clutches of General Ironwood when she had. It seemed the man had not succeeded in turning her into a complete hardass like himself.

"Indeed. I understand you've accepted my proposal, however, I won't be able to give you any more information until we have returned to Beacon. Though, that isn't where the training will truly be taking place."

"Come again?" Winter folded her arms with a raised eyebrow.

"The training that I will be putting our students through will be rigorous Winter. In turn, you and the other staff participating will be undergoing this same training as well. Not only will we be training remarkable huntsman and huntress, we will training the Ultimate Warriors. Capable of combating creatures of Grimm...and much more."

"And Weiss is a candidate..." She stated matter of factly.

"Believe me, Ms. Schnee. If there were any other way than training children, I would choose so. However, things have escalated..." He trailed off with a sigh. "Beyond even what I could foresee."

It seemed hard to admit. Winter looked at the man and finally saw how tired he seemed.

"I suppose I better go pack as well. Seems like we will have a long journey ahead."

Ozpin nodded with a grin. "Yes, I suppose you should. Thank you Ms. Schnee."

"Please. Just Winter."

As she left the study, she couldn't help but feel like things were going to get better, despite Ozpin's words. 'You would have been a candidate for sure...' She thought as his blonde hair flashed through her mind.

With a sigh, she shook her head and decided to get ready. She needed to be ready for what Ozpin had planned. Both for her sake, and Weiss.

* * *

**Not** going to lie, I hadn't planned what to do with this chapter enough. It ended up being too long for me to get to Jaune's inevitable return. It's weird for this chapter be mostly Winter's perspective, especially since she won't have this big of a role in the rest of the story after awhile. Though, I do plan to have her be important at least for this 1st arc.

Anywho, I planned on showing the others too but now I think it'll just drag the beginning on too long. There may be another time skip at the start of the next chapter. But if anyone wants to see some of the training for the others (AKA those who will be part of the Ultimate Program) let me know.


End file.
